the center of my hurricane
by Kira-Jayde
Summary: This is a oneshot dedicated to Kyae.Kyo is looking back on Alix coming into his life.


This is a one shot of Kyo looking back on Alix's entry in his life.

This is for Kyae Sohma who has been encouraging andhelpful with me not having my computer available. Thank you so much for your support! hope you enjoy this little oneshot for now untill I can post my other chapters

Kira

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sitting alone on the shingled roof of the house, sat a lone orange haired teen, looking out at the rising moon and stars. Each star blinked into existence as the moon rose higher and higher into the dark blue sky. A loud sigh and the rustling of clothing broke through the silence as he shifted position on the slanted surface. He could hear the others down stairs chatting loudly with each other over some tea. Her voice was the one that came to him the most, hers was the one he wanted to listen to. The soft sound of her voice soothed him, for reasons unknown to him. Although when he first met her, it only pissed him off. She had reminded him so much of Kira. She was, still is identical to the other girl, with the exception of blue eyes instead of green. Her personality is different though. Kira was playful and happy, always getting him to play with her. Alix, she was very different. The accident was probably the cause for that though. A quiet, shy girl, always hiding her true feelings towards things, just so every one will think she was okay. He knew better.

Inside she was hurting, breaking up. The loss of her memory and then her family, both in car accidents, would cause pain to any one. It was clear to him that she dearly missed her old family, although she never told any one of them. None of the Sohma's had any idea what kind of a life Alix had had before the accident. He knew that now, with the current family she had been adopted into, she was probably worse off. Her new parents were neglecting her. That was so simple to see. Away every night at work and always on holidays; it was not a good environment for a mourning child. She needed to be with a family that would show her love and spend time with her, hopefully leading to healing her broken heart. Until she felt loved, the pain would never go away, nor would she fully admit loving him.

It bugged him to no end, knowing that she was hurting inside and that she wouldn't let him in to help her. She shut him out. Sure, he knew what had happened on the day of her family's death, but not how she felt about it, or how she wanted to feel. He wanted to know. He loved her. He wanted her to come to him for comfort for affections or just to spend time with him. He wanted to help her heal; help her to accept the passing of her family and to make a new one with him and his cousins. He never wanted her out of his sight, never wanted her to leave him at all. That was what he feared most about her. Her sudden disappearance. She had come close to cutting her self once. It had terrified him to see her sitting in the shower with a razor blade in her hand, fiddling with it and testing it against her fingers. After that he had demanded that all things sharp destroyed and gone from the house. Shigure had made fun of it, claiming loudly that Kyo had developed a fear of sharp things. Kyo ignored him and set out to get rid of the knives and stuff from the kitchen. Shigure followed him around the house, making little comments until Kyo finally spun around and snapped to him that Alix had started cutting her self. Shigured had been horrified to say the least. Hatori had been called immediately and Alix taken away from him for a few days. That had been hell. It seemed that Alix was a calming influence on him, because soon after she left, he reverted back to his grumpy self. She had been the one good thing in this fucked up life of his. He didn't want her go and him go back to his old self. He didn't want to return to his grouchy side that started after Kira had left and diminished soon after Alix entered his life.

A sound to the back of him alerted him to her presence as she slowly made her way to sit beside him. She looked up and smiled at him, a smile that told him of all the pain she was suffering, proving that it was on for show, faking that her life was alright. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her hair. At the moment she wasn't going any where. She wasn't on the verge of breaking down. She was with him for the time being, and he didn't want it any other way.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Words: 800

Date 14 of September 2006


End file.
